Hauntings
by Fallen990
Summary: Just a short walk throught the horror of waking up Dauntless after the Simulations. Not wrote in any certain POV. Just an inspiration while listening to Hymn for the missing by Red.


_**Ok so...i got this idea while listening to **__**Red, Hymn for the missing. **__**It may be corney,but I wanted to wirte about the emotions felt during the simulation when the Dauntless woke up. There is no character POV's in here. Its simply an emotion. Hope you enjoy (Btw it mike make more sense if you read it while listening to the Red song. Just a thought) Enjoy..and then Review! If you the readers like these i may write some more. :D**_

Drifting through the chaos, former factions once so vibrant with life, gone. Everywhere lay bodies, dressed in black and gray alike. Most painfull, the tiny bodies that litter the streets. Innocents, killed for the sake of science, lying lonely and forgotten in the midst of the rush. Who would ever know their name? Or what they could have grown up to be?...But in the midst of selfishness, young life's were ended. Life, stolen by a few moments of confusion, leaving behind a guilt so strong it would never be forgotten by the responsible ones.

Into the night cries will be heard, Mothers, Fathers, Children crying out to the loved one's they would never see again. The ones that would never answer, or hear their pleas.

Hearing voice's in their heads, as the memories threaten to suffocate. Forever lost, the laughter and voices they had come to depend on. Hearts ripped apart by simulations unknown.

Horror fill's the Dauntless as they waken to realize what they have done. Silent screams suppressed by the sound of bullets. The need to stay alive, to fight back and make sense of what they have done.

Heart's pounding odd patterns as they dive for cover, unaware of why they are even fighting each other.

Hell has broken out and they fight on, wanting to know why they are in the middle of it. Ignorant of the fact that they were the major pawns.

They are the reason blood stains the roads red. And why gray clothes suddenly look black in the early morning light.

Could they possibly be the reason mothers hold their baby's bodies and wail, not caring that they could at any moment be taken from life themselves?Had they unwillingly taken everything? Were they the reason husbands, who had the misfortune to work in the government and children who had innocently been born into the wrong family, now lay dead in the roads?

Even worse, the teenagers who would have soon chosen their own lives, and alligences, laying shatterd outside their homes, where they had died trying to protect their innocent younger siblings.

Sister's and brothers holding each other inside their houses, staring at the Dauntless with fear and hate filled eyes. The terrible revelation that they the Dauntless were the reason the young one's cower'd down, even though they are trying to help them.

Looking into the haunted eye's of each other, trying to puzzle it all out. Needing information to process, their mind's numbed by the sheer amount of wounded, and the knowledge that they are the sole causers. Standing frozen as they see another friend fall in the hail of bullets, caused by former friends who for some unknown reason are on the other side shooting at them.

Confused they run without knowing where they are running to.

In the end, things will never be the same. Haunting them forever will be the cries of the wounded. The heartbreaking pleading of a new wife begging her husband to open his eyes. To not have left this world without her. Siblings holding the bodies of siblings, shaking with silent sobs, to painfull to be released. Forever imprinted in their minds the effects of war. Some thing they had always thought would be fun. A new kind of adventure.

A new kind of hell.

Looking around as the train pulled off, knowing they were some of the lucky few to have made it this far. Who knew what was waiting for them at it's destination? Face's they would never see again travel with them in memory. In silence they begin their new journey into the unknown. Alone, but accompanied by hauntings.

Hauntings, that would never leave them alone till they died. Whenever that mercy came.

_**Thats all guys. I know it was super short, but I didn't want to drag out the emotions to much. I may add onto it...idk but for now ! THATS ALL :D Review ! Love it? Hate it? REVIEW IT! (Comment if you think it was a waste of writing lol) **_


End file.
